1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor light-emitting module and, more particularly, to a semiconductor high-power light-emitting module with heat isolation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the advantages such as power saving, shock-resistance, fast response time, and adaptability for mass production, illumination equipment which applies light-emitting diodes is being researched and developed continuously. However, the heat which is generated by a high-power light-emitting diode also generates a lot of heat, so how to solve the problem of heat dissipation becomes a main issue in the field. Traditionally, a common way to dissipate heat is to put a heat-dissipating member (may includes a plurality of fins) at low temperature environment to dissipate heat. But in many practical applications, the heat-dissipating member is disposed in an environment with higher temperature. The junction temperature of the light-emitting diode remains high so that the luminous efficiency and the service life of the light-emitting diode are highly affected.
For example, halogen lamps are the mainstream in the traditional automobile headlight market, but the halogen lamps have disadvantages such as insufficient illumination and short service life. In order to improve the disadvantages, high intensity discharge lamps are adopted in the market presently. However, the lighting principle of the high intensity discharge lamps is to generate an electric arc between two electrodes to emit light, so a steady and continuous high voltage power supply is required. With regard to safety, drivers should be prevented from the circumstance with high voltage. If the headlight is replaced with the high-power light-emitting diode in the present market, at least one parts of its heat-dissipating member will be disposed in the vehicle body. It will cause the light-emitting diode to bear the heat generated by apparatuses such as the engine and thus become difficult to dissipate heat.
Accordingly, a semiconductor high-power light-emitting module which is capable of sufficiently dissipating heat in an environment with temperature differences should be provided to solve the above-mentioned problems.